leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Trundle/@comment-7787170-20130404040733
I wrote this to save his lore, what do you guys think? "Several years after being plagued with the necromancers flesh-eating curse, a matured Trundle made his way to the land of Freljord, pursuing a rumor of the lands powerful mystics that Trundle hoped could help cure him. Upon arriving in the frozen kingdom, Trundle encountered a yeti being attacked by small group of barbaric ice trolls who seemed more interested in the enjoyment of harrassing the young yeti than the sole purpose of requiring food. Trundle went to the yeti's aid, fending off the brutish attackers. Although Trundle had encouraged the ice trolls to flee or risk further injury, Trundle was heavily wounded himself. The yeti took Trundle to Avarosan, so that Trundle could receive medical attention. There he met Ashe, the Avarosan queen, whom he told of his peaceful tribe of Ruhgosk trolls that he came from, and the horrible plight that befell them. After hearing of Trundle's brave decision to bear the entire burden of the curse for himself, Ashe tasked her court mystic with finding a means to alleviate the curse. The mystic was successful in preparing an elixir for Trundle, with various potent ingredients local to Freljord. The concoction not only made Trundle's tough and hide-like skin resistant to the disease, but it enhanced his already existing powers with the elements of Freljord itself. While at the palace of Avarosan, Trundle overheard the problems that the brutish ice trolls were causing to the kingdom. Indebted to Ashe for her kindness, Trundle volunteered once more for another imposing task... solving the ice troll problem for the kingdom by himself. He set off for the ice troll camp and challenged the chieftain to one on one combat, which the prideful and arrogant chieftain agreed. The chieftain wielded "Boneshiver", a devastating true ice club that could shatter boulders. The ensuing battle was destructive, both combatants taking and dishing out an abundant amount of punishment. However, although the chieftain wielded the more powerful weapon, Trundle, over the course of his travels and the pain he had endured from the curse, had become the stronger troll. He bludgened the chieftain to the ground, and in a moment where Trundle could have ended his opponents life with one more swing, he did not. Trundle let the former chieftain live, but claimed Boneshiver for himself. Any troll that felt his mercififul behavior was unleader-like, was welcome to challenge Trundle for the right to lead, but no troll did. Although Trundle was not an ice troll by birth, all around him he saw a tribe of misbehaving brutes who needed the teachings of the Ruhgosk, so Trundle stayed, and held open communication with Avarosan. With enhanced powers, a mighty weapon, and new purpose after being lifted from the curse, Trundle now sets his eyes another task. Finding the necromancer named "Bonecrafter" who first plagued him and his former tribe, and putting an end to him. "The undisputed King of Trolls, has been crowned" - Ashe" Morals "don't judge a book by it's cover" and "whatever doesn't kill you, makes you stronger"